


Her Submissive Slave.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, UnSub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: *WARNING!*This story contains a lot of references of sexual abuse and torture against Spencer from a female UnSub.A lot of angst too and gradual Stockholm Syndrome.Don't like? Don't read!





	Her Submissive Slave.

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING!*
> 
> This story contains a lot of references of sexual abuse and torture against Spencer from a female UnSub.
> 
> A lot of angst too and gradual Stockholm Syndrome.
> 
> Don't like? Don't read!

"Please...pl-please, Mistress." Spencer whimpered softly, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Please what, Spencer?"

"I beg permission to cum, please Mistress...I can't hold on anymore."

"Permission denied." She smirked upon hearing Spencer's anguished-filled groans. "You've been a very disobedient slave, Spencer...so it's only right that I should punish you."

Spencer currently found himself in a basement. He was sat naked, bound to a wooden chair by his ankles and his wrists were tied behind his back. This had become the norm for him now. He was no longer known as Doctor Reid of the BAU. 

To his kidnapper, he was merely Spencer. Her slave - to do with whatever she pleased.

His Mistress, (Y/N), would see to it that he received good guidance for his new role; sustenance to maintain his strength and a little extra 'pick me up' for his daily sexual duties, whenever necessary.

Recently however, he had been needing less and less medication to give him an erection; he was managing that just fine all by himself. All he needed was to see her in that skimpy, black lace lingerie set - that she just so happened to be wearing right now, and he was hard almost in an instant.

He couldn't explain it, what she did to him. At the back of his mind somewhere, he knew that this was wrong, that he was being held against his will. Sometimes though, he just couldn't bring himself to care now.

Was anybody even still looking for him?

Four weeks he had been gone.

The first week he'd fought back against her, fought her commands, and withstood the numerous beatings she gave him. She was an UnSub, and he'd been in this position before - he'd even managed to survive it all last time, so why should this time be any different?

He could not however, fight against his most basest of urges; as she ground her hips against his time after time, that first week. 

At first, he thought it was a one off.

It had been a while, and his half-hard cock was a testament to that. 

Then came the Viagra she had fed to him, and he was painfully aroused after that. The reality of it hit Spencer like a ton of bricks when she denied him any clothes, after his became torn and bloodied from the beatings.

She was going to torture him sexually; make him do things against his will as she practically raped him, all the while medicating him to keep him hard. 

It was the first time he'd taken Viagra in his life. He hated taking drugs, of any kind.

But at least she hadn't forced him to take Dilaudid.

"Forgive me, my Mistress! Please...I'll do anything...anything Mistress!" Spencer gasped as he bucked his hips upward slightly, as much as his current restraints would allow. His throbbing cock was rock hard and the tip was almost purple now, from needing to orgasm so badly. 

"Anything?" She questioned as she circled him, waving a small feather.

"Y-yes, anything. Please." He began to mewl as she touched the feather lightly to the tip of his erection. Spencer's body shook at the torturous and pleasurable feeling, his penis bobbing at the movement, and she chuckled wickedly. 

"Mmm, Spencer, you magnificent specimen of a man! I could just ride you, right here, right now...but as you know, our intimate time is later on." Spencer bowed his head to the floor, causing (Y/N) to stop her ministrations and drop the feather. As she did so, Spencer jolted against his restraints, bucking wild and shamelessly as he came; his suppressed load shooting forth as he sighed in momentary relief. 

She began taking taking fistfuls of his hair now with both of her hands. "Look at me!" She demanded.

"Please forgive me Mistress...I couldn't, I couldn't!" Spencer begged.

"I said...look at me!" 

He forced his eyes upwards to meet hers, detecting anger behind her stare. "Mistress..." He whispered.

"Look at this cum all over the floor, Spencer." She maneuvered his head roughly to the side of her so that he could take in the sight. "Do you think that is acceptable? Do you recall that being what I asked of you, to make this mess all over my floor?"

Spencer winced, utterly ashamed of himself now. "No, Mistress. I tried- I tried to hold on, please believe me!"

"Not good enough!" She yelled, pulling hard on his hair and jerking his head back so that she could behold his blushing face. " _This_ denial was the punishment for your disobedience this morning! Instead, you treat this as if it were one of our intimate sessions Spencer, well that just won't do!"

(Y/N) released the tight grip she had on Spencer's hair and moved to untie him from the chair. Immediately, as soon as he was free, he got down on his knees and bowed his head to the floor - a position of total submission, and one that he knew often pleased her when he took it. 

He remained silent and still whilst she glared down upon him, pacing back and forth as she did so.

After a few moments of uncertainty, Spencer decided to take a chance. "Mistress..." He began quietly, not daring to raise his eyes from the floor. 

"Speak." She growled.

"I beg for your forgiveness...I am trying, really I am, I-I'm still new to all of this...to my duties and to what you ask of me. I promise to try harder - and I will get better...I'm a fast learner, really I am Mistress-"

"Enough!" (Y/N) interrupted as his still-naked body flinched. "You broke a rule this morning didn't you? What rule did you break?"

"I...I covered...I covered up." Spencer stuttered out slowly, his heart raced faster than ever. 

"With a dirty old piece of cloth, ripped from your bed! And now, during your punishment, you go and cum all over my floor! You _disgusting_ creature! Absolutely no self control, you men are all the same - well, I will not stand for it! You must pay the price for this!" She sneered, standing over him as he quietly whimpered in fear of what she was about to say next. "Thirty lashes I think."

Quietly, Spencer gasped and closed his eyes at the thought. She'd only ever given him fifteen as a maximum before, but maybe that was because she'd beaten him with her fists and heeled boots, as well as using the whip on him, on those occasions. 

(Y/N) moved over to where she kept her equipment, picking up the flogger that she seemed so comfortable with.

Spencer looked up, and watched her as she did so, his body starting to tremble now, in sheer anticipation of his painful punishment. 

"What are you staring at?" (Y/N) snapped upon turning around to see his eyes beholding her body.

Again he bowed his head to the floor. She'd taught him well, it seemed. "M-my Mistress is beautiful." He murmured softly.

"Grovelling won't change your punishment now, Spencer." Shaking his head negatively, indicating that he knew this. Spencer moved to position himself on all fours - his ass turned slightly upwards as he arched his back, in preparation for lashing. "Count for me, my slave." She grinned, cruelty dripping from her tone of voice and expression.

Spencer did as he was told this time, like the good slave that she was molding him to be. With each passing day, it was getting more and more difficult to resist her - both sexually and on a personal level. 

It had been so long since he'd had some kind of physical contact with another human being, that during the four weeks he'd been held prisoner by her; he found he sometimes looked forward to her visiting him in the basement.

Offering his body to his Mistress; so that she could scratch, mark and bite his skin - as well as ride him into an oblivion against his will - he'd take that, of course he would. 

Spencer longed for the comfort and warmth of another person beside him. 

His captor or not, (Y/N) had touched her skin and body to his, without second thoughts or repulsion. These things, which are such a basic human need for everybody, had always appeared to elude him in everyday, 'normal' life.

He wanted so much for her to be a kind person. She was beautiful in looks, so why couldn't she be so in personality too?

Life does not work like that though, as Spencer was very much aware. 

For now, he took what he could get. 

But he found, the more he took from her; the less he seemed to be missing his life in the outside world.

"Th-thirty." Spencer choked out finally, after what felt like an eternity of hard lashes delivered to his buttocks and lower back; his skin now red raw, throbbing and bleeding. "Thank you, Mistress."

(Y/N) crouched down beside him, nuzzling one side of her face to his. "How about Mistress gives you a nice soapy shower now, Spencer, hm?" She mumbled into his ear. "Since you've been a good slave, taking all of your lashings...how about I let you have warm water this time?" 

Spencer shuddered slightly as she began to nibble on his ear lobe; he then sighed quietly as her words registered in his brain. "You are so good to me, my Mistress. Thank you."


End file.
